The statements herein provide only background information related to the present disclosure without necessarily constituting the prior art. VA (Vertical Alignment) technology type liquid crystal panel or IPS (In-plane Switching) type liquid crystal panel are usually used in the existing large-size liquid crystal display panel, the VA type liquid crystal panel technology has the advantages of higher production efficiency and lower manufacturing cost as compared to the IPS type liquid crystal panel.
However, a brightness of the existing VA type liquid crystal panel technology at a large viewing angle is increased rapidly with the increase of driving voltage, such that the image quality of VA type liquid crystal panel of the large viewing angle is worsened, and the experience of the user is greatly influenced.